The present invention relates to a surface covering and more particularly to an impact absorbing floor covering for indoor or outdoor surface use on playgrounds, gym floors, and other high impact surfaces and a method of installing the same.
Playground and gym equipment is found across the globe in both indoor and outdoor applications. Playground equipment is commonly found in urban parks and recreational areas, and is increasingly being installed at rest stops, restaurant establishments, and schools. Similarly, indoor recreational gyms are thriving in most urban areas. In an attempt to reduce serious injuries to children or other recreational users, a shock absorbing material is typically installed over the underlying recreational area, e.g., concrete. The shock absorbing material assists in softening the blow of contact with the concrete for a user, thereby reducing the likelihood of serious injury.
Economical surface coverings vary in form, but generally fall into three groups: (1) tiles made out of an absorbent material, such as rubber, which are pieced together and adhered to the underlying concrete; (2) products that are poured over the recreational area surface, which can be applied in varying layers; and (3) engineered wood fiber.
It is known in the industry to apply recycled rubber or foam tiles to a concrete playground or indoor gym area. These tiles are typically laid out in a specific pattern and then adhered to the concrete, thereby creating numerous seams which are subject to thermal expansion and contraction. As a result, users may be exposed to an increased risk of injury from tripping or stumbling due to one of these crevices. Moreover, the lack of a seamless surface allows moisture, dirt, and insects to penetrate the surface, thereby compromising the integrity of the absorbent nature of the tile. As a result, the tiles may have a reduced life expectancy due to rot, decay, and bacterial growth.
One example of an attempt to resolve the aforementioned problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,462 (xe2x80x9cthe ""462 Patentxe2x80x9d) to Kanter, where a carpet assembly is disclosed which comprises a mat of closed cell foam, a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive, and a layer of carpet. The ""462 Patent, including disclosure of all embodiments contained therein, is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. While the ""462 Patent addresses the problem of eliminating the wicking of adhesive material into the closed cell foam, it does not solve the issue of the present invention, which is to prevent moisture and other foreign matter from penetrating the wear surface, e.g., carpet.
While poured-in-place products do not have seams, they suffer from similar problems as tiles. Typically, a first layer of shredded rubber mixed with glue is poured over the concrete surface and troweled to a smooth level. Next, a second layer of a finer grade rubber/glue mixture is poured over the first layer, is also troweled, and then, allowed to cure. As can be appreciated, this composite of rubber and glue is extremely porous and susceptible to wear (e.g. the path underneath a child""s swing is especially prone to wear). The porous nature of this product also poses a risk for tripping and makes this product prone to having its integrity compromised, thereby limiting its life expectancy.
Thus, there is a significant need for an impact absorbing surface covering that is economical to produce, seamless, and non-porous, thereby creating a long life expectancy.
The present invention is designed to overcome the aforementioned problems. It is thus one aspect of the present invention to provide an economical, impervious, impact absorbing surface covering having a shock pad and a wear surface adapted for use with playgrounds and other recreational areas. Thus, in one embodiment, a sprayed polyurethane wear surface is provided which protects the impact absorbent nature of the shock pad from the elements and other foreign matter, thereby decreasing the need for frequent replacement. Impervious means being substantially incapable of being penetrated.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a substantially seamless, impact absorbing surface covering in order to minimize the risk of injury to the user. Thus, in this embodiment, sprayed polyurethane, as described above, is provided which conforms to the underlying shock pad, resulting in a seamless surface. In another embodiment, a rubber wear surface is provided which can be caulked in order to provide a relatively seamless surface. In yet another embodiment, a turf wear surface is provided which can be slightly overlapped, thereby also resulting in a relatively seamless surface.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide the user with a choice of wear surfaces while maintaining the non-porous and impervious nature of the wear surface. As noted above, various embodiments of wear surfaces, including, but not limited to, sprayed polyurethane, rubber, or artificial turf, are provided in order to allow the user to adapt the wear surface to his particular needs. Of course, other embodiments involving impervious, relatively seamless, wear surfaces are also intended to be within the scope of this invention.
It is yet a further aspect of the invention to use post-industrial, recycled material for the underlying shock pad. In one embodiment, closed cell polyethylene foam is provided. Other resilient materials, such as rubber and styrofoam, are also within the scope of this invention.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an impact absorbing surface adapted for use with a high impact area is provided, comprising:
(a) a shock pad having a top side and a bottom side and comprised of a closed cell foam layer;
(b) a first geotextile fabric layer fastened to said bottom side of said shock pad;
(c) a mesh layer having a top side and a bottom side, wherein the bottom side of said mesh layer is fastened to said top side of said shock pad;
(d) a second geotextile fabric layer fastened to said top side of said mesh layer; and
(e) a substantially impervious wear surface interconnected to said second geotextile fabric layer.
The present invention offers an alternative to traditional shock-absorbing materials used in urban parks and indoor recreational areas. Now, an economical, seamless, impact absorbent surface can be installed for use in indoor or outdoor venues.